Bracchidios Subspecies (desert)
Bracchidios Subspecies is a subspecies of bracchidios that lives in the deserted (and occaisionally tropical) regions.e.g Sandy Plains (flooded forest) instead of volcanic and tundrous areas. The club on the end of it's tail is fairly longer and thinner than it's purple cousin and it has a habit of getting extremley enraged causing the slime on it's pads to change from green to red in only a few seconds. Habitat: Desert regions. However, as it loves the similiar warmth of the tropical jungle regions of the land it will hapily move to regions like the Flooded Forest to stay for a while, utilising its abundant water supplies. Something the bracchidios subspecies does not get much of in the desert regions alone. Biological Differences: This bracchidios seems to be slightly smarter than it's original utilising it's sliming capabilities to the max and making great use of it's long arms. It can thrust itself forwards or side ways with them in order to knock rivals or predators over. It's anger however, is far stronger than the usual braccidios causing it's body temperature to soar. This turns the slime on it's pads and horn red not yellow. These anger phases are a lot shorter than usual though. Bracchidios subspecies can also be seen running or charging at hunters on all fours, using it's arms as another set of feet. This bracchidios may be smarter, but it can be very unpredictable, almost wild. Attacks: Fist smash: The usual bracchidios fist smash hitting whatever may be infront of it. When enraged, the slime explodes almost imeadiatley after it has hit the ground. Side fist smash: Another basic fist smash but further to the side, sweeping at hunters. If caught by the slime when enraged it will be red in colour and explode within three seconds. Leap: Bracchidios sub leaps into the air, landing on top of its prey. When enraged it will combo this straight into a triple pad explosion. Tail Swing: Bracchidios sub swings its body round 180 degrees, attempting to hit creatures with it's elongated tail. Triple pad explosion: Bracchidios sub slams it's horn and two fists into the ground, waits a couple of seconds, then pulls them back out triggering many explosions around it. Horn Smash: Bracchidios sub smashes it's horn into the ground and flings the slime into the creature in front of it. Jumping Charge: Instead of doing the usual repetitive smashing fist charge, bracchidios pushes itself forward in small leaps by using it's fists. This of course leaves twin lines of explosive slime. Body Check: A usual brute wyvern body check. Hip check: Bracchidios sub steps forward, turning to the side, and aligns itself with the hunter, before shoving it's hip into them by slamming it's fist into the ground and pushing itself sideways. Arm fling: Bracchidios sub stuffs it's hand into the ground (it's elbow facing towards it's tail) and scrapes it forwards, flingging slime forwards. It will do this once with each hand stepping forward as it does so. May do it 3 or 4 times when enraged. Tail Slam: Bracchidios will sweep it's tail from behind it to it's front and then slam it down causing the ground to shake as it does so. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyverns